Ductile & Emotionally Loaded
by diceysmiles
Summary: Jason wakes after a near-death experience. He doesn't know what led him to confront Batman with the Joker as a hostage. He decides to keep a low profile in order to make sense of all he's done and mostly to avoid the Bat. His sudden change prompts others to engage him. Though he feels antagonistic about his life and the people in it. Another part of him wants more than he'll admit.
1. You are reading the first chapter

Jason woke up a little groggy. His mouth was dry and he wasn't too certain where he was. There was a doctor in the room, an older woman who was looking at him with recognition.

"So, you're finally awake," said the doctor in a clipped tone.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Jason asked as he looked at the doctor uncertainly. He didn't recognize her. But all he remembered about himself was his own name.

"This is my clinic," she told him and tilted her head. "You do know who I am, correct?"

Jason rubbed his eyes slowly and using his elbows, sat up. He looked at her coat and saw her name and then he looked at the clipboard hoping he could sneak a peek. The doctor cleared her throat and moved in a little closer, she set down the clipboard and Jason noticed that she'd marked him down as John Doe. He smiled widely at her.

"Of course, Leslie," he said hoping it wouldn't piss her off that he used her first name.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked him.

Jason closed his eyes and thought hard. He took in a deep breath and a rush of memories hit him. He started to breathe a little faster and the doctor began to tell him something but he couldn't make sense of her words.

He remembered everything. Waking up in the coffin. The Lazarus Pit. Talia. His training. His mission. The Black Mask. All the controlled chaos he brought to Gotham to fix it. Taking over the drug trade. The beheadings. The theft. The explosions. Killing the scum that didn't deserve to live. The fucking Joker. Batman. The choice he gave him. The explosion.

"Look at me, Jason," she told him and he snapped his eyes towards her. "Breathe with me. Deep breath in and hold."

Jason mimicked her and then she released her breath he did as well. Before he knew it, he was calmer and breathing better.

"Okay, do you think you can tell me anything about why you're here?" Leslie told him gently as she sat at the edge of his bed. "You don't have to be specific."

How had he gotten to the clinic? And why did his memories feel like they belonged to someone else? Had he really done everything he remembered? Was he really so fucked in the head that he believed what he was doing was making a difference? But it was, wasn't it? Crime was down. Drugs were no longer being sold to children. And there were fewer criminals, drugs, and weapons on the street. But the fucking Joker was still alive. He needed to get out of Gotham. He didn't want to confront Batman again. He was done with him and his warped sense of morality. He'd done what he could and now it was time for Gotham to do what it did best, cower under the Batman. Because it hadn't before. Not with the Black Mask in charge of everything. He wasn't afraid of Batman. But the Red Hood forced him into a corner and now Roman Sionis was off the Gotham map. It was only a matter of time before he returned. And Jason as the Red Hood would be ready when he did. But for the time being, he had to lay low.

"There was an explosion," Jason told her and then he rubbed his temples. "Did he...is he okay, Leslie? Did he survive?"

"Yes," she said, knowing full well that Jason was referring to Bruce. "He was looking for you but gave up when he realized you got away."

"You didn't tell him—"

"No," she said sternly.

"Thank you," he said and began moving to the other side of the bed so that he could get up.

"I do not recommend you leave just yet," she told him but Jason didn't want to stay longer.

"He'll find me," Jason said and moved a little faster. "I have to go. Where are my things?"

"You came here in this," Leslie held up a plastic bag that she had pulled from under the bed. It only contained jeans, a pair of boxers, some no brand sneakers, and a red hoodie. "Someone brought you. I don't know who. But it was obvious they were tending to you until they thought they could bring you here without raising suspicion."

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been here for a few days," Leslie told him and he took a relieved breath. "But it's been a month since the explosion."

Jason closed his eyes. Just his luck. Where had he been before? Leslie had said someone was tending to him, but who? But Jason had a nagging suspicion that it had to have been Talia who was keeping him in hiding. Fuck. He thought he'd already cut ties with her. He needed to go but he felt weak. He let himself fall back on the bed.

"I think I need to rest here for a little bit," Jason told her already feeling out of breath.

"Give me two days to get your strength up and then you can go," she told him. "No one knows you're here. And Batman is out of town at the moment."

"Okay," he said and he felt his stomach growl. And Leslie had heard it. He wrapped a hand around his middle.

"I'll bring you some food. But eat slow," Leslie told him and he nodded.

He closed his eyes and suddenly the memories from before his death were there too. He'd been Robin. He had been homeless. He'd cared for Catherine until she died. His dad was just gone one day. Bruce had turned his life around until the Joker… Fuck! Jason didn't want to remember. And he was feeling really confused. Why had he been so angry? Why had he wanted to kill Bruce? That didn't make any sense. The crime-fighting and killing of thugs did make sense but Batman, where did he fit in? And Jason had kidnapped the Joker? What the fuck had he done? He thought he was doing the right thing, didn't he? But, if he'd just killed that sick fuck instead of trying to make a point. And Batman, why the fuck did he have to be such a righteous prick all the time? He couldn't even throw his son a fucking bone to at least bring him back to sanity by letting him kill the Joker? Had all that training prior to returning to Gotham and all those killings of thugs warp his mind? Or had it been Talia all along? Maybe it hadn't been Talia who found him after the explosion, but then who had? And why was he thinking clearer now? Because he was certain that he hadn't been before. Or otherwise, his memories wouldn't feel so disjointed as if it was someone else who'd been the Red Hood. Had he been having an out of body experience the entire time? What the fuck? He had been out of his fucking mind. Completely certifiable. Mother fucker!

"Here, eat up and then get some more rest. I'll wake you for your next meal and then have you take a short walk to loosen your muscles," Leslie told him.

Jason swallowed hard and then sat up. "Okay."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not usually this agreeable," Leslie said as Jason began to eat. "You never were. Not even before…"

The rest of the statement just sat between them as a dark secret no one should utter. Before he had died. He hadn't said it but he thought it. And she was right. He was just a little out of it. And fuck, he needed to get his strength back and get the fuck out of Dodge.

"You said two days. I'm giving you two days. And I will do everything you say in order to make that happen," he told her solemnly.

"Then I'll leave you to your meal," she said but before she walked away Jason asked her the paper from the day he'd arrived at the clinic. Leslie nodded and told him she'd get him whatever he needed. She seemed like she was in a hurry. Probably had to tend other patients that were outside the little room he was in.

Jason shook his head. It didn't matter what she had to do. She had two days and then he'd bolt.

* * *

Just as Leslie had told him, he was up and about in two days time. The day he had been taken to the clinic there had been an interesting development. A man by the name of Phil Hagen who had been laundering money for Mario Falcone was killed on route to the courthouse where he was supposed to testify. His place of business, a pizza shop he ran with the help of his foster son, and his apartment were burned down. The foster son was nowhere to be found for comment. Jason had a very good idea where he might find the kid. He'd been watching all the heavy hitters not just Black Mask before he went to war against them. And he knew where Mario's underlings took their hostages. He figured out that the man who turned against Mario didn't care about his foster son who had just turned eighteen a few weeks back. The boy on his own for the first time turned up missing. And Mario's thugs thought they could use him as leverage. Whether or not it panned out, it didn't matter. The foster dad was dead and Jason was willing to bet that the kid was too. He just needed to be certain before he assumed his identity.

Keeping a low profile, Jason went around Gotham in early morning hours when he knew Batman was heading back to the manor to sleep. He kept the red hoodie and decided not to try to hit any of his safe houses just in case. He snuck into an old bakery that had once been used as a speakeasy and found the cell where the kid had most likely been kept. And just as he thought, the boy was dead. Jason felt queasy when he saw the body. This boy was only one year older than him. And since he had been in the foster system, no one had cared about him to even report him as a missing person. He had no money and from the day he turned eighteen, no home. But his name, Jason was not going to use it. All he needed was his social security number and the paper file that was his life so that Jason could go about and create a new identity for himself.

But before he left the building he found out through one of Mario's men who had killed the kid. A low-level punk by the name of Mark Spiers. Who happened to die in an unfortunate accident that morning. No one else seemed to know much about the kid or even cared to remember his name, but Jason gave the kid, John Davis, the justice he deserved.

After that Jason went to the boy's home where John had grown up and the public school he attended. He found the pictures of the boy. A blond kid with green eyes with nondescript features. He was so plain looking that Jason was certain he could easily pass as a grownup him. John opted out of going to public High School and was homeschooled once he was taken in by his foster parent. So there were no public pictures of him past the age of twelve. And even if there had been any in his foster parent's house, they were burned to crips. And if his caseworker would've kept up with visits, he'd know what John looked like now but once he was placed in foster care the system all but forgot about him.

Jason had gotten lucky. All he needed to do now was swap his public DNA, fingerprint, and dental records with those of John Davis. He easily found them online and swapped out the names. Then he found the hard copies at Leslie's clinic because she just so happened to be the doctor for them both and successfully swapped the name on those as well with Leslie's permission once she found out what had happened to John. Jason Peter Todd was already dead and John Davis would have a change of name to protect his identity from the mob. Not that they'd look for him. They had already killed him.

Changing John's name was easy. It was only a matter of going on a date with a very pretty and naive Legal Secretary then using her computer to draw up the change of name request. After which he placed the legal forms in front of a drunk judge who signed them and viola, name change on file at the courthouse once Jason used the paperwork to order a new social security card and Birth Certificate under his new name, Jayson Tod Peters.

That was an alias he'd used before but now it wasn't just a name and fake ID but an entire history, a real social security number, and orphans birth certificate. An orphan whose foster parent had been killed by the mob and had good reasons to change his name. The only people who would think to question his new identity couldn't do it legally without sounding like they were insane because Jason Peter Todd was legally dead. Not to mention if his fingerprints or DNA were looked into, they would match his new identity. John Davis had no ties, no family, no friends, and no one who could say that Jason now Jayson was not him. Batman had trained and given Jason the tools he needed to hide in plain sight.

Jason died his hair a dirty blond to match John's younger pictures. His blue eyes didn't need to be hidden since John's green eyes could easily be mistaken for blue in those early pictures. In time, Jason would go back to his dark hair. But for the time being, having a different hair color would work in his favor. He just had to sit back and wait for his new identification that would be sent to a new PO BOX he'd acquired with a fake ID he'd swiped from some kid who was buying alcohol at a convenience store before he went out to apply for a drivers license. He was lucky that John had finished High School. Now all he needed to do was think of a new career that he could take on that didn't need him to go to college. Not only that but he needed to find a way to break into one of his stash houses.

Jason needed money, preferably cash. Then again, he could always just skim some off a bookie or three. Not enough to be noticed but enough to get him enough pocket change so that he could get around until his new identity arrived. Jason pickpocketed some random man who obviously had more than he needed and checked into a hotel under the name Mike Jones. And then checked into another room under the name Samantha Hutchings and stayed in that one. The rooms were across from one another. And he knew that if Batman was still looking for him, he'd check Mike's room first. Just because he'd been out of town while he was at Leslie's clinic didn't mean he still was. To his surprise, however, no one came looking for him that first night and in the early morning hours, he set out to rob some bookies. He needed enough money that would get him through two weeks and then he'd high tail it out of Gotham.

* * *

_**A/N: This story is being posted on AO3 and my blog. Next update will be in about eight days.**_


	2. You are reading the second chapter

Jason sat on top of the rooftop of the hotel where he was staying. He smoked a cigarette while he listened to a police scanner. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a red and green blur and he realized right away that it was Robin. Jason figured his replacement was done for the night and was heading home. So he took another puff of his cigarette and just watched the horizon biding his time.

A soft thud had him turning around to see his replacement standing up from a crouch and looking right at him. Though his eyes seemed to linger on Jason's head or more precisely the blond hair that Jason had recently acquired. Jason was staring at the young man with an unreadable expression. Didn't even seem to react at seeing Robin like most people did. But his mind was reeling at the fact that his replacement had the fucking balls to confront him. A little voice niggled in his mind to attack him to show him who the real Robin was and another part was very curious to know why the replacement sought him out. Because he wasn't stupid enough to think that the encounter was random.

Robin, in turn, felt a little nervous though tried to hide it with his rigid stance all the while chanting in his head, '_just be cool._'

"You do know those are illegal?" Robin said as he gestured to the police scanner for lack of anything else to say.

Robin had tracked down the Red Hood's movements that started up just a few days ago when he hit a couple of bookies. He wasn't in his normal gear but from the video Robin found of the person involved, he knew right away that it had been Jason Todd. His movements and attack pattern matched. Not to mention, he had the same gait and build like the Red Hood. He doubted anyone else would have noticed unless they knew what they were looking for or they may have only been focused on the clothes the assailant was wearing. And to further surprise Robin, Jason was in civvies, unarmed, and smoking like he didn't have a care in the world. Where was his gear? Why wasn't he vigilant of his surroundings? What the hell was going on?

"It's not mine," Jason replied and turned away from his replacement as if he didn't give a rat's ass what Robin thought of his current past time.

"That's what they all say," Tim said sounding a little amused. He moved slowly into Jason's line of sight. He wasn't sure what to expect from the other man, especially after reading Batman's reports on the Red Hood. But as Tim looked at him, he didn't look unhinged as Batman had described. He wasn't even angry. Looked docile. Not dangerous. But that just put Tim more on alert. And at the same time made him more curious. This was Jason. The second Robin. The one who was severely missed by the entire family. Even Tim, though he'd never met him in person. Just took some very good pictures of the boy back when he was following, not stalking, Batman and Robin.

"I guess I'm not as original as I thought," Jason said with a smirk.

Tim smiled and then relaxed, sitting on the roof placing his hands on his knees. Jason raised an eyebrow. He'd thought his replacement had come looking for a fight. Or maybe he was biding his time until Bats arrived.

"Original is overrated," Tim said with a shrug and looked away towards the direction the current chatter on the police scanner mentioned. But he didn't leave or react to the information in any way and then he slowly turned to look at Jason again.

"It's actually underrated. True story," Jason said punctuating his statement by putting out his cigarette on the gravel that was on the roof.

Tim chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

"So what are you going to do, confiscate it?" Jason said gesturing to the police scanner.

"Actually," Tim said and seemed to decide something right then. "I need your help."

"My help?" Jason said putting a hand to his own chest and his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline in shock.

"Yeah," said Tim a little nervously. "I mean, you're the Red Hood." Jason cocked an eyebrow. "But what's more important, and the person I need help from is actually the one I'm looking at."

"And who is that? Samantha Hutchings?" Jason said placing his hands behind his back on the roof and leaning on them.

"Jason Todd," Tim said and took off his domino mask so that Jason could look in his eyes and see how serious he was.

"Jason Todd died," Jason said sitting up and started counting on his fingers giving up after count three. "A few years back. I'm sorry you mistook me for him, but that's not me."

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. He was stressed out Jason realized. What kind of help did his replacement need? Jason really really wanted to know. And he could've kicked himself for caring but he fucking did and didn't know why.

"Fine, you got me. Satisfied," Jason said as Tim looked up at him in surprise. "What do you need help with, Replacement? And why can't the Bats help?"

Jason reached over to turn off the police scanner. It was starting to grate his nerves. Especially since he'd decided to lay low—the fact that he didn't have access to his gear, notwithstanding—and out of sight was making him stir crazy.

"He's off-world," Tim said making Jason look over at him. So that was why Jason hadn't seen the Batman looming over his bed at night. "And before he left he was not very talkative."

Jason let out a gruff short laugh. "Was that a joke? Cause he never was very talkative unless he was giving a fucking lecture on…" Jason cleared his throat and waved his hand. Fuck that replacement for making him think of Batman as a person. A person he used to like. And if he were being honest—No! He wasn't going to be honest and he needed to stop thinking. "It doesn't matter. So what's really got your tights in a twist?"

"Dick is missing," Tim told him and held his breath.

"Uh-huh," Jason said but he said it slow and soft filling in the gap of silence Tim had left. Cause Jason knew there was more to it than that. Then he closed his eyes as he remembered the catastrophe that had befallen in Bludhaven just as Jason was facing off with the Bats. "Fuck."

"Br-Batman said he was…" Tim said and shook his head. "But I don't believe him. If it was true, he wouldn't be off-world on a mission, he'd be beating thugs to a pulp like he did after you died."

Tim closed his mouth quickly and tightened his lips. He hadn't meant to say that. He hoped it hadn't upset Jason. He really needed Jason's help to find out what happened to Dick. Because he couldn't be...he wasn't dead! Tim's breathing quickened a little and he rubbed his chest where he felt it started to get tight and suddenly Jason was in his face.

"Alright," Jason said putting a hand on Tim's shoulder. "It's okay. Breathe with me."

Once Tim got his breathing under control, Jason looked at him seriously.

"Okay," Jason said and just let his ass fall on the roof from the crouch he'd previously been in. There wasn't that much space between the two boys, but neither felt crowded. And Jason didn't want to move away lest Tim had another panic attack he was barely holding at bay. "Let me get this straight. Bludhaven goes up in smoke. Golden Boy goes missing. Batman tells you he's pushing daisies. But then, doesn't seem to give a shit? Is that everything?"

"Pretty much," Tim said.

"He's a lying sack of shit," Jason said and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Have you looked into it?"

"Batman ordered me not to," Tim said and scratched his shoulder. "But I did anyway."

"And? What you find out so far?"

"He survived the blast and was helping people get to safety but then the trail goes cold there."

"What do you mean?"

"He seemed to have gotten everyone first responders couldn't reach to safety but then he went back to ground zero even though he was told by the authorities not to because the area was contaminated with radiation and then he never came back out. No one wanted to risk going in to search for him. And those who did want to weren't allowed."

"That's all you got?"

Tim nodded and looked away sheepishly.

"Well, there you go," Jason said with a snap of his fingers.

"What?"

"He's alive," Jason said with a nod and patted Tim's knee. "So no worries."

"But then why would Batman say he was…"

Tim couldn't say the word.

"Because he's an asshole?" Jason supplied but Tim frowned needing more of an explanation. One Batman would not supply and Jason could only guess the reason. "Look, just listen to the old man. Something is obviously up."

"Like what?"

_What a nosy little fucker_, Jason thought and mentally sighed. There could be only one reason he could think of that ironically was exactly what he'd wanted but the nosy little bird with keen eyes had uncovered it and sought him out. If he did that with Dick… Jason suppressed the need to react.

"Birdbrain went underground," Jason said as if it were logical. "Whatever the reason, Batman knows about it and since he's paranoid, told you golden boy was a goner so that you wouldn't stick your nose where it didn't belong."

Tim scowled and looked younger than he had since Jason had laid eyes on him. He was being stubborn too, the little jackass.

"You might actually put his life in danger if you keep digging," Jason said looking Tim in the eyes and seeing that Tim was giving him the same look of annoyance that a brat gave their parents when they were receiving advice they didn't deem consequential. "I'm being serious. Dickface will come back around when the time is right. And just to calm your tits, I'll leave breadcrumbs for Big Bird to follow. Leave it to me, he'll come out of his hidey-hole just to say hello. And when he does, I'll contact you. How does that sound?"

Tim sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. Bruce wouldn't have lied to him unless it was something crucial. Or at least he hoped. He knew Jason was closest to the truth about what happened to Dick than he was because he had nothing so far other than thinking Dick was in trouble somewhere. But if what Jason said was true, it was _probably_ best if he listened to him. Bruce wanted him to stay out of it. So he would. But he would hold it to Jason to get him answers soon or else he'd start digging again.

"Fine, I'll trust you," Tim said. _For now_, he amended to himself.

Jason's eyebrows hiked up to his hairline.

"What?" he said elongating the word in mock hurt. "And here I thought you already had, Replacement. Who the fuck asks someone they don't trust for help? There is a little screw loose in that big brain of yours."

"And a big one in yours," Tim said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Jason said stupidly. Then he shook his head. "Nope, no, no way. You did not just say that."

"You got yourself a great alias and then you changed his name back to your own. Who does that?"

"In case you didn't catch it, his name was only one step up from John Doe. Yeah, no. Besides, I do happen to like my name," Jason said pointing at himself with his thumb. "Not to mention the fact that it just didn't feel right using the name of a previously deceased person." Tim looked at him incredulously. Jason chuckled without humor. "I know, the irony. Fun fact, he was a lot like me. But instead of getting help from the Bats, some fucktard took him in and kept him out of trouble. Even if he was using him as a free hand. And he still turned up dead. It made me realize that perhaps if I would've gone to a boy's home instead of this life," he gestured to Tim's outfit, "it wouldn't have made a difference. I would've had the same ending. And since I got a second chance, why not give the poor fucker another one too."

Tim didn't say anything for a moment and neither did Jason.

"The point I was trying to make," Tim said after the silence had drawn out to an awkward pause. "The name you chose led me right to you. So…" Tim brought up his gauntlet and a small hologram computer screen came up. "I'm going to fix that before Batman comes back. You can't be Jayson Tod Peters. Hey, why not use the name you're using now?"

"Red Hood?" Jason said with a serious face tilting his head to the side a little.

"No, idiot, Samantha Hutchings," Tim said without looking at Jason as he hacked into the social security to change Jason's change of name request to a different name.

"Because I don't have tits?" Jason said as he rubbed his chest. "This is a man's chest." He patted his chest to get Tim's attention. "Man boobs, not girly ones."

Tim stopped typing and studied Jason with an incredulous look. Then he shook his head. He wasn't touching what had just been said at all.

"Samuel Hutchings, how does that sound?" Tim said once he finished typing with a small smile.

"No," Jason said not happy that he couldn't get Tim to react to his idiocy. "My name's Jason. And Samuel is gay."

"You'd rather go with Samantha?" Tim said genuinely curious ignoring the last statement again.

"Yes," Jason said with a slight nod. Tim raised an eyebrow. "The orphanage couldn't tell if I was a boy or a girl?"

Tim chuckled. Jason smirked.

"How 'bout just Sam then?"

"Yeah, I can live with that. Jason Sam…" he made a gagging sound, "Hutchings."

"Jason Sam Hutchings for the win," Tim said in a monotone voice making Jason snort. Tim finished with the social security hack and dove into the birth certificate one before he went about changing the name on the DNA, fingerprints, and dental records.

"What about the legal papers I filed?" Jason said with a frown. All that work he'd put into a new identity and his replacement just overrode it with a flick of his gauntlet. "And the hard copies of those records are in Leslie's office. I don't think I should go back there."

"I'll take care of it," Tim said without looking up from his computer screen. "And legal forms are easily lost or misplaced. A clerk is accidentally shredding them right about now."

"You _planned_ this?" Jason didn't know what to make of Tim. But he needed to keep an eye on this kid. If he became the Red Hood what would Tim become if he ever got killed and was brought back to life with a vendetta against the Bats?

"Of course," Tim said and pulled out a phone from his utility belt. "It's registered under Samantha Hutchings, by the way. Thought it would be funny. Didn't think you'd actually claim the name."

"I can't afford this without any money or a job," Jason said in annoyance. He couldn't fake income without drawing attention to himself.

"Oh, you do have a job. Came with a start-in bonus. You're a janitor at Wayne Enterprises. And you have a bank account, I'm changing the name on that account though. Is it okay if I leave off the Jason part of your new name? Also from your employee record as well?"

"You know, there are perfectly healthy people in need of extra income that would actually show up to work and earn that money," Jason said crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you think you won't be earning it?" Tim said in a challenge. "Your shift starts in an hour."

"The fuck?"

"Janitors are allowed to wear hats and you'll never cross paths with you know who or anyone who will recognize you. Besides, you already changed your hair and you're legally dead so you have that going for you as well."

Jason glared at Tim who smiled sheepishly.

"Where do I get my uniform?" Jason said tight-lipped as he stood up.

"It's on the bed," Tim said with a nervous smile now that he wasn't busy fiddling with his computer he was able to pay attention to Jason's demeanor. "In your room. And I already checked out Mike Jones."

"Kid, you're lucky you came to me when I was in a good mood, otherwise, you and I would have serious problems," Jason said as he went towards the edge of the roof to access his room window. "Oh, and as soon as I get the shit that proves who I say I am, I quit!"

"I know," Tim said with a chuckle feeling grateful that Jason wasn't truly annoyed with him. "That's why you were hired as a temp."

"Fucking freaky genius birdbrains," Jason grumbled as he disappeared over the edge making Tim laugh.

Tim's phone vibrated in his pocket once Jason was out of sight.

**_Get me my money from my old house. _**

**_And put it under my mattress for a rainy day._**

**_That's not a good idea. Besides, I already raided your 'old houses' _**

**_and took plenty of useful shit for your nighttime pleasures. _**

Tim texted a map with a pin that would direct Jason to a new stash house.

**_Kid, you're really starting to creep me the fuck out._**

**_I do what I can._**

**_Stop texting me, Tammy, I need to get ready for work._**

**_Tammy?_**

**_If I'm Samantha, you're freaking Tammy. Deal with it, sugar tits._**

Tim barked out a laugh and put his domino mask back on. He went to the edge and readied his grappling hook.

**_No problem, perv._**

**_You know you like it when I talk dirty to you._**

**_Stop!_**

**_Are you insinuating textual harassment?_**

**_No. You're making me laugh mid-swing. Just stop before I die._**

**_Don't make promises you can't keep, Tammy-bear. _**

**_Besides, I've done that already. Dying truly is overrated._**

**_I'll take your word for it._**

**_Atta girl!_**


	3. You are reading the third chapter

**Tammy!**

Jason was walking down the street towards the motel he was staying at after having had a late-night meal at a nearby diner. And once again as had been happening recently, there was a shadow following him so closely it almost felt like the other person was breathing down his neck. The feeling was just a fucking agitating itch like a tendril that crawled over his senses while that shadow hopped across rooftops just to keep up with him. And maybe if they were following someone other than the Red Hood they wouldn't be noticed but Jason had been trained to notice and was always aware of his surroundings especially those that included moving fucking shadows that he caught from the corner of his eyes. He wasn't a newb so he knew better than to turn no matter how much his instincts wanted him to and that just added to the frustration he felt. He'd tried to lose his stalker and even tried engaging it the night before but when he did, whoever it was had just disappeared. One moment there was the feeling of eyes on him that he was absolutely certain was listening to him shout "come out, come out, whoever you are! I promise not to bite!" and the next, nothing. Not even a sound and the mysterious stalker was gone.

Until just now.

**Little busy atm**

Jason snorted. _He can't be that busy if he can read a text and answer._

**It's a quarter after one**

**Srsly? **

_Yeah, seriously. When am I not serious? Oh right, when I'm being a hilarious asshole that's when._

**I'm a little drunk**

**aytmtb**

_Is he just texting random letters now? ATM meant at the moment, right? But this? Maybe they actually spell a word like the last one. Or more than one word? Hmm, ay tim tab. Uh… Well, whatever. I don't care. What was I saying? Oh right…_

**And I need you now**

**…**

_Did his phone break? Why is there just blinking ellipsis?_

**Everything okay at your end?**

**…**

_Uh… It's been about two minutes. What the fuck Tim?_

**Tam-bear?**

**csl**

_Not even going to pretend to understand this shit._

**Yeah, I was dead for a bit. Have no idea what that means.**

**Sorrynotsorry. (Can't stop laughing) **

_Huh. You **do **learn something new every day._

**Ah. Anyway, I have a tail. **

**A mook got away from me and ran right into B when I burst out laughing. **

**I was sent home for texting my gf. Thanks btw**

Jason hadn't read the last text when he sent his location to Tim immediately after his last text. But when he did, he sucked in a breath. He figured that Tim wouldn't bother to respond if he was in the middle of a fight. But it seemed he was either more reckless than Jason had been as Robin or he thought he was facing an easy opponent. Either way, it didn't sit right with Jason. The kid needed to be on alert at all times.

Jason stopped outside the motel and lit a cigarette while he waited for Tim to show up. He hated having to turn to the kid for help but whoever was following him was very persistent and didn't have plans to confront Jason any time soon. But Jason was going to take the option away from his stalker. He wanted to take a shit in peace not while knowing someone was watching him from the rooftop of the building adjacent to the one he was in.

* * *

Tim made his way over to Jason's location quickly. He figured it was something that needed immediate attention. Otherwise, Jason wouldn't have texted. The last time they saw each other was on the rooftop of the motel almost two weeks back. They texted about nonconsequential things like how much Jason hated being a janitor or how much Tim hated taking time to actually sit down for a meal because it was a complete waste of time. The types of texts that didn't need to be answered. Not conversation just complaints to a third party listener. But mostly Jason texted tips about deals going down or Tim texted his and B's location so that the Red Hood wouldn't cross paths with Batman. Though Tim had quickly realized that if Jason did not want to be found, he wouldn't be found. And he wondered whether or not Jason had allowed him to get close to him on purpose or perhaps he may have been waiting for Batman and got him instead. Tim didn't ask and Jason never brought it up.

As soon as Tim was only a building away, he caught sight of Jason's tail. She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side more than likely wondering why Robin had shown up when he did. Robin was supposed to be stopping a merry band of robbers with Batman except that the robbers were no match for them and wouldn't even be a match for a primary school-age child if Robin was honest. He'd teased them until Batman showed up and then he got the hilarious text that made Batman send him away with a promise of a lecture to come. Tim wasn't looking forward to that but he knew he deserved it. He shouldn't have been fooling around but he was still a little peeved at Batman for lying to him about Dick but he decided to trust Jason and let it go. And he really should instead of taking it out on unsuspecting d-list criminals.

Tim stopped his advance and acknowledged Bat Girl aka Jason's tail with a nod. He pulled out his phone to text Jason before he asked her what she was up to and why she was stalking Jason. Did she know who he was? Was she following him on Batman's orders? He would find out soon.

**Does your tail come with cute ears? **

**Yeah, couldn't tell you. Been on me for close **

**to a week ****and all I've seen is a shadow. **

**Can't shake 'em and it's starting to annoy me**

**I have eyes on her**

**Her?**

**Yeah. Give me a minute **

**Right**

* * *

Jason put out his cigarette on the sole of his boot before he tossed it in the trash and made his way up to his room. Halfway there he received a text from Tim to meet on the roof. Jason smirked but then sighed in frustration. Whoever it was, it was more than likely a friend of the Bat. And that just wouldn't do.

When he reached the roof, he noticed Tim facing a petite thing that was black from head to toe. Not even an inch of skin to be seen. Jason immediately knew who that was and quickly made his way to stand next to Robin who was standing completely stiff and ready to fight. Jason was good at what he did but even he knew that the two of them had no chance against this little devil. Not even if they worked together. Then again, if he went at her alone he could eventually wear her out. He was bigger and stronger just not faster but he did have a stubborn streak of never going down easily. But still, her presence meant he'd been made and that sucked wholeheartedly.

"How deep in this shit are we?" Jason asked Tim without taking his eyes off the mini bat.

"She wants to talk to you," Tim said and made no indication that he was okay with that predicament. "Alone. But I'm not leaving."

"Really?" Jason said and scratched the back of his head. He took a step forward and to the side so that he was blocking a little of Tim hoping the kid would know that he could leave if he wanted to. All he'd wanted to do was confront his stalker not to involve Tim further. But now Jason's attention was solely on the mini bat and she was fully aware of it.

"Why now?" Jason said through gritted teeth. "What was wrong with last night?"

"You," Bat Girl pointed at him. "Angry."

"No shit I was angry. You've been following me and I'm not okay with that."

It hadn't escaped Jason that Tim hadn't moved a muscle. Was the Bat Girl not an ally of his? Because as far as Jason knew, she worked for Batman. And the two of them teamed up on occasion.

"Watching you."

"I got that. What I don't get is why? What do you want from me?"

Bat Girl shook her head hoping he understood she didn't want anything from him.

"Happy," she said pointing at herself then at Jason.

Jason took a step back almost bumping into Tim's shoulder and rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"Why?" Jason said and tightened his fists. "I don't understand."

"You very angry," Bat Girl said and lifted her fists up to show them to him not to threaten. "I made good choice. Hid you. You better now. Makes me happy."

Jason stared at her in shock. He looked at Tim then back at the Bat Girl before he completely turned his back to her to face Tim.

"Did you know about that?" Jason asked desperately as he gestured to Bat Girl behind him waving his hand in a small circle that encompassed her entire being.

"About what?" Tim said feeling confused. Not just about Jason's question that made no sense to him at all but about the entire interaction. What did Bat Girl have to do with Jason? And was it really true that she wasn't going to tell Batman his whereabouts? Or at least that was what Tim understood when he spoke to her before inviting Jason up on the roof. And since when did Bat Girl speak so much? Especially about feelings. Tim was utterly confused.

"That she—!" Jason faced Bat Girl again. He had thought it was Talia that had nursed him back to health and dropped him off at Leslie's clinic. But it had been this girl, ally of the Bat, who had stuck her neck out for him? What the fuck was he supposed to say to her? "It was you?!"

Bat Girl nodded.

"I don't know what to say," Jason said and rubbed his head again. "But why? Why did you do it?"

Bat Girl pointed at herself then at Jason. "Same."

"How are we the same?" Jason asked.

Tim looked over at Jason curiously. How did he understand all that? Tim still had a hard time keeping up with her on the field for the very reason that she didn't do a good job of communicating no matter how simple the explanation. They fought well together, but he'd have to follow her lead or hope she understood everything he said. But from what he could tell Jason wasn't just reading between the lines, he was filling in the blanks.

"Hard," Bat Girl said and then did something Tim had never seen her do, she fidgetted. "Kill. Not kill. Hard."

"Having blood on your hands doesn't make us the same," Jason said angrily.

Bat Girl shook her head. Then pointed at her head then at her heart. "Hard. Kill. Not kill. Hard."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't a hard choice for me," Jason said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bat Girl nodded then pointed to her head and heart then at Jason. "Now?"

Jason let out a breath. He rubbed his head. "Yeah, now it is."

Bat Girl nodded. She pointed at Jason then at herself. "Same. I help. Good choice."

"Yeah, whatever," Jason said and made his way to the edge of the roof to let her know he was done with this conversation. But he kept an eye on her the entire time just in case. He wasn't about to thank her. Especially since she'd been stalking him to the point of annoyance and he hoped that she would finally stop. "Just stop following me around or I'll report you as a peeping Jane."

"Robin," Bat Girl said ignoring Jason's last remark and when Tim turned to look at her she made a cross on her heart. "Not tell."

"Uh, okay," Tim said and nodded though he hadn't understood what she meant by that. Did she not want him to say she'd been stalking the Red Hood? Why would he? He was against telling Bruce that Jason was still in Gotham.

In a blink of an eye, Bat Girl was gone.

"She just crossed her heart and hoped to die," Jason said amusedly seeing how confused Tim was. "Whatever it is you wanted her not to tell, she just promised she wouldn't."

"How the hell did you guess that?" Tim asked completely confused.

"I don't know, kid. I just paid extra attention to her gestures I guess. Anyway, want a beer or something?" Jason said looking over at Tim.

"I'm not twenty-one yet," Tim said in annoyance.

"Yeah? Neither am I. But I could sure use a beer right about now," Jason said with a shrug and then hopped over the ledge.

Tim let out a breath and shook his head. He still didn't know what that whole conversation was about and he didn't really care to know. He was just happy that Bat Girl promised to keep Jason's whereabouts a secret from Batman. Because who knew how Jason would react if he faced him again. Tim didn't want to have to be witness to a showdown between them and was glad not to have been in Gotham the first time around. At the moment, Jason seemed to be keeping his cool. He hadn't even killed anyone since that faithful day that Batman didn't want to talk about. Or at least, as far as Tim knew he hadn't. At least he could say he understood that if he did ever decide to, it wouldn't be on a whim. Tim hoped Jason never had to make that choice again. Because what would he do? Would he stop keeping Jason a secret from the Bat? He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. And maybe since Bat Girl was keeping an eye on Jason and Jason knew about it, perhaps he wouldn't do anything stupid while he was in Gotham. But Tim knew, in a matter of days, Jason would have his new ID and would leave. He just hoped that when he did, he'd stay in touch.

**Coming or what? **

**I do have coffee and other sorts of refreshments.**

**Why not. Give me a sec.**

Tim made his way to his R-cycle and pulled out a change of clothes before he went back to the motel. When he made his way up to Jason's room, he was already in civvies. Jason offered him an expresso in a can which made him smile. He cracked the can open and took a sip just as Jason placed a photo on the tabletop where they were both sitting. Tim raised an eyebrow and Jason slid a photo towards Tim. It was Dick. Tim looked at the photo mouth agape.

"I kept my promise, Replacement," Jason said.

"Where did you get this?" Tim asked as he turned the photo around. It had a case number on the back. Tim wondered if it had anything to do with the Bludhaven police department. But that didn't make any sense. Last Tim had heard, Dick had quit the force.

"I happen to know someone who knows someone who knows someone."

"That's a lot of someones," Tim said with a slight frown.

"Well, I do know more someones but I figured you got the gist of it," Jason said with a smirk as he tipped a bottle of beer over his lips and took a long swig. "The FBI has eyes on that house. Dick moved in a couple of days ago. But the FBI doesn't know who he is which is weird seeing that he's Bruce Wayne's very famous ward. So what does that tell you?"

"B is blocking their search," Tim said and pushed the photo back towards Jason who pulled out a lighter and set the thing on fire.

"If I were you, I'd forget about the case number you just saw," Jason told him as he watched the photo burn and didn't let go to place it in the metal ashtray until the fire licked his fingertips. "Someone is monitoring it. And I know you have awesome hacking skills but if I were you, I wouldn't take that chance."

Tim just sighed and tightened his fists.

"Sorry I couldn't get more information for you but seriously, kid, you need to keep your nose out of this one," Jason said seeing the wheels turning in his head. "I mean it."

"I will," Tim said and held Jason's gaze until Jason nodded.

"On another not so angsty note," Jason said and showed Tim a few envelopes.

Tim noticed right away what they were. Jason's new identification.

"When are you leaving?"

Jason tilted his head to the side as he regarded Tim.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Jason said with a wide smile. He was touched really. But it didn't make any sense. They hardly knew one another.

Tim scoffed. "I have your number."

But he realized as he said that that he would miss Jason. He didn't know him very well, besides the fact that he was a funny asshole. And he'd been a great Robin. But as the Red Hood, Tim didn't know what to make of him. He had stayed under the radar so well not even criminals let on that he was still around. But he was counting on him to keep him up to date on whatever was going on with Dick. Tim sighed. He's stayed in Gotham longer than he wanted to anyways. He was ready to get back to his team and now that he knew that Dick was alive and where he was, he could rest at ease a little more. He just knew he would continue to worry about him. And he'd also worry about Jason now that he was leaving Gotham. He tapped his fingers on the table but decided not to voice his worries aloud.

"Yeah, that you do," Jason said after a moment. And having witnessed some sort of emotional distress in Tim's eyes he decided to throw the kid a bone. "I suppose I should tell you before you cyberstalk me to find out... I passed the entrance exam for the New York State Police Academy."

Tim spit out his drink, luckily he'd turned his face to the side so it sprayed all over the wall instead of all over Jason.

"Shit, kid," Jason told him and chuckled. "I didn't think you'd react so violently."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Hey, what better place for the Red Hood to hide while in New York than a police academy?"

"I…" Tim shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know whether or not you're really smart or just brazenly stupid."

"Thank you," Jason said with a wide grin.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Are you sure?" Jason said rubbing the back of his neck. "No one ever notices when I'm brazenly stupid. That your freaky big brain did makes me proud, Replacement. Just so you know, it's not as simple as it looks."

Tim chuckled at that and silently had to agree. No one could pull off half the stupid shit that Jason made look easy, not to mention walk away having accomplished whatever they'd set out for.

Jason finished off his beer and tossed the bottle in the trash. He stood up and grabbed his paperwork slipping it into his leather jacket before heading towards the bed. He had a black duffle there and a bus ticket laying beside it. He grabbed both and headed for the door. As he was stepping over the threshold he looked over his shoulder and pointed at Tim.

"Next time I text you when you're in the middle of something and you answer me, I'll come back just to kick your ass," Jason said making Tim's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "Don't make me come back, Replacement."

Tim sighed heavily and got up to follow Jason down the steps. He didn't want to be an asshole and joke about the fact that Jason cared. The fact that he did meant something to Tim. And he was more willing to take Jason's advice because he did care about him. And it was not because he had to due to some misplaced moral obligation but simply because he was who he was. Because he was Tim some kid from Gotham who needed Jason's help. And also because he was Robin. The no-so-replacement. Jason couldn't be replaced. Batman had just needed a Robin. So Tim filled that role. Tim realized right then that that was the reason why he cared about Jason. He'd been the former Robin and his hero. But it was also that he was Jason. A fellow Gothamite who was willing to stick his neck out for him. Jason was someone who was trying with everything he could offer to do the right thing just like him. Because, even as the Red Hood, he offered hope to those who needed it. Jason would always be Robin. And that made them something like family.

They walked down to the alley where Tim had stashed his cycle. They separated there, Jason lifting a hand with his back already to Tim and Tim saying a quiet "see you around, Jay."


	4. You are reading the fourth chapter

Jason didn't regret a lot of things. But this. The academy. Yeah, he was starting to regret this move. It wasn't because he had to wait in the parking lot alongside the other recruits who were all wondering whether or not they arrived on the right day and time until the instructors decided to give them entry. It wasn't that the instructors shouted in their faces and forced the recruits— Jason included—to do pushups for violating some academy policy that none of them had ever heard of twelve steps past the gates. Not even because they were reprimanded very loudly for getting their uniforms dirty due to said pushups being performed on the very filthy asphalt. It wasn't even the fact that they were forced into formation and marched through the academy like soldiers to receive locker, dorm, and seating assignments. Or for being yelled out for not marching quickly enough. Or not bringing proper items such as biodegradable shit that anyone who wasn't raised by environmental nuts didn't care a single fuck about. Or being forced to do mountain climbers because someone—not Jason oddly enough—had died their hair. Or told to do handstands until they were red in the face because a few recruits had piercing holes in their faces even though the jewelry was nowhere to be seen. Or having to stand next to their desks because they had to await proper orders to do something as simple as placing their ass on the seat. Or getting yelled at for not saluting the retired chief who just so happened to be sitting in the back of the room wearing jeans and a t-shirt that everyone had thought was the instructor's ghost of Christmas future who was simply there to make certain that if all the marching and shouting and pushups and other random exercises hadn't driven them crazy, he would. Not even because they took their seats as commanded but forgot to say "Sir, yes sir!" and were forced to do it again like naughty dogs who had to do tricks over and over until they were perfect before they were even allowed to get a treat. Except they didn't get treats. They were yelled at and forced to do wall sits for showing off. And amidst all the verbal and physical abuse they were supposed to learn academy rules, drills, and ceremony procedures. But most of them forgot everything they were supposed to have memorized the previous day and were yelled at and forced to do more physically demanding shit that wasn't helping them memorize anything other than how to properly do an exercise. No, his regret wasn't because of any of that nonsense. It was because they were ordered to clean out the microwave in the break room that Jason knew hadn't been cleaned since before he was born.

Jason was not touching that shit. Not with gloved hands. Not with a stick. Not even the steel wool the instructor handed to him specifically because he saw the look of utter revulsion on Jason's face. And Jason was from Gotham. He'd seen junkies homes that didn't look half as gross as the inside of that fucking microwave and he said so as much as he grabbed the box and tossed it out a closed window breaking the glass and making the entire class and anyone who was in close proximity cheer when they heard it bust into pieces as it landed on the ground from two stories up. The instructor shut everyone up and got in Jason's face for a full-blown spit in his face reprimand that Jason endured and then answered, "What microwave, sir?" before he was forced alongside everyone else to do one hundred mountain climbers, walk sits, and pushups. He regretted thinking the academy was all a good idea until the end of the day when the instructor held him back after class and said in a solemn voice, "If today is anything to go by, I'm expecting great things out of you, recruit. And I don't mean here in the Academy but out in the field after you graduate. Out there you need to push the limits of your orders and in some cases defy them because those we swear to protect will definitely be willing to put any of us down at a moment's notice. But you didn't hear that from me. That said, there better be a new microwave in that break room before breakfast."

That night, Jason snuck off the academy grounds for an impromptu middle of the night run to a twenty-four-hour store with no one being the wiser. A new microwave awaited everyone the next day during lunch break. And Jason had not been caught leaving or returning to the academy grounds. The rest of the week was pretty much the same as the first couple of days. It wasn't until the second week that classroom time was divided up with physical training and other things they had to learn to become competent police officers. About twenty percent of the recruits were gone before the end of week two since they couldn't handle how demanding the course was. At the start of the third week, Jason had a new roommate. Derek Roberts. He was charming and in his mid-twenties; tall, bronzed skin, soft blue eyes, and very short, straight, dark brown hair. He'd introduced himself to Jason with a wide smile and firm handshake. And just happened to be one of two recruits that didn't give off a nervous air to him while in close proximity. He hadn't gotten to know anyone else. He wasn't trying to since he was still learning the ropes and had finally decided he was going to see the academy through. He had to admit it was a perfect cover.

The academy gave recruits weekend passes to leave campus, which Jason took full advantage. He'd leave right after they were dismissed on Friday and return right before classes began again Monday morning. Though everyone noticed, no one brought it up. Not since Jason had pitched a microwave through a window. Everybody gave Jason a wide berth except the instructors. They were more prone to single him out and give him hell. But his academy instructors were nowhere near as intimidating as an angry Batman. And so Jason took everything in stride with full-blown grins that got everyone in trouble. Yet, no one except for a recruit by the name of Winters—Lindsay Winters to be exact—complained about it. She was 5' 7" had an athletic build with pale skin, alert brown eyes and long, curly, auburn hair that she kept tied back. She always seemed to glare at Jason whenever he caught her looking at him and though he gave her a blank stare, he knew he would never get along with her. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she wasn't afraid to voice her opinion. He didn't know why really, she just always seemed angry at him and he couldn't help it if his hackles rose in her presence.

Jason tended to keep to odd hours even with the strict academy schedule they were given. Starting at six in the morning until five in the evening. The cafeteria served dinner right after classes were over. Jason ate, usually with Derek, who knew that Jason wasn't up for conversation after a tiring day. Afterwhich, he showered and crashed for a couple of hours sometimes longer. If he happened to wake up before Derek went to bed, they chatted or made their way to the common room together. Some of the recruits tended to take advantage of the grounds. Jason took to the roofs instead of standing around with other recruits while he snuck a cigarette or two. And so on a particular day that he happened to be squatting on the roof of the dorms, he saw Winters walking into the building. A couple of recruits, Nevin and Crespo, didn't just stop at checking out her ass but had to fucking comment on it. Winters ignored them with a roll of her eyes. But Nevin was even bolder and actually went to grab it. Winters caught the movement from the corner of her eye and spun to face him, stopping him in his tracks. Her glare elicited a chuckle from both recruits.

Jason hadn't waited for the entire scene to play out, he'd jumped down from the roof onto a tree and then waited for Winters to cuss the pair out before she stormed into the building. The two wolf-whistled and laughed at her even after she was gone until Jason dropped down from the tree in front of the pair. They both flinched and took a step back.

One was shorter than the other, and it seemed like Nevin was the one with the deranged brain cells that egged Crespo into conspiring with him in whatever the two got into. And this wasn't the first time either of them fucked with the female recruits. There were only three in their class but ten females total on campus. But they didn't stop at them, they fucked with anyone who was a little different. Gay, religious, poor, or of a different race. The fact that they were both white males with egos the size of Texas didn't help their cases. Jason imagined Nevin was raised by bigots. Perhaps they were a product of their environments but it was Jason's calling to give them a Red Hood experience without the fanfare of the name or helmet.

"That was very amusing, dipshits," Jason said and took the last puff of his cigarette before putting it out.

"Is this guy for real?" Crespo said taking a step forward suddenly feeling a little braver. He wasn't going to let the crazy microwave throwing asshole intimidate him.

"Maybe he's her boyfriend," Nevin teased with a snicker.

"Or I'm a guardian angel," Jason said with a smirk making both recruits snort derisively. "Or I could be the devil incarnate. Which do you prefer?"

That got the attention of a few others within hearing range. Though they kept their distance as they watched the scene play out.

Jason cracked his neck and began to pop his knuckles.

"What are you going to do?" Nevin said stalking forward. "Are you going to take us both on just to claim that pu—?"

Jason punched Nevin in the throat before he finished talking. Nevin clutched at his throat coughing and backing away. Jason stood his ground and relaxed his posture. If anyone was watching from the windows of the building they were standing in front of or the offices of nearby buildings, it would just look like Nevin had a coughing fit. Maybe it was their imagination that Jason had punched the guy in the throat just to shut him up. Because come on, who does that?

"What the fuck, man?" Crespo said lifting his hands up defensively. Then lowering them when he noticed the audience they had.

"I don't want to catch either of you treating _anyone_ the way you treated Winters," Jason said lowering his voice taking a step forward making both of them take a step back.

"Come on, man, we were just fucking around," Crespo said in irritation and forced a fake chuckle. "It didn't mean anything."

"It means you're a piece of trash that has no respect for others," Jason said in a menacing tone pitched so only the two in front of him could hear while he glared at the other man. "She didn't like it. I didn't like it. I don't want to see that again. You understand?"

"Yeah, sure, man," Crespo said in a shaky voice that let Jason know he'd made the other man understand how dangerous he could be. And hopefully meant they wouldn't act like assholes any time soon.

Crespo grabbed Nevin's arm to pull him away. He went around Jason's reach and back into the building.

"What a fucking prick," Nevin said as the door closed behind him.

"Shut the hell up, idiot," Crespo told him as he kept dragging his friend along who was still clutching at his throat.

Jason just watched them go down the hall for a beat before he made his way inside the building as well. And the silence that had settled around him came to an abrupt end. He heard people resume conversations and started shuffling so that they were no longer facing in his direction. He hadn't wanted to call attention to himself—more than he normally did. But he hoped that what he did would inspire others to speak up for one another. He rubbed a hand through his hair and realized he'd rather be on patrol. He'd been going out on weekends but he didn't think it would be a good idea for the Red Hood to make an appearance in New York. So far he'd just worn a balaclava mask but he scared most of the people he was trying to save. At first, it was funny until he got kicked in the nuts. He just hadn't expected such a violent reaction from a chick who'd he'd just saved from a mugging. And he hadn't been out trying to stop petty crimes only wanting to get to know the area he was going to call home soon. But ever since before he put on the Robin suit, he had never been able to stand back and watch when he knew he could step in and help. And it wasn't the first time his nuts were in danger, it was just the first time he'd forgotten that fear got the best of people and would make them lash out. And the chick had run off before Jason could tell her he wasn't a threat. Not that he could've when he was groaning and in pain. But once he found his voice, he had to laugh and call himself an idiot. He needed a suit, but he wouldn't wear his own. He had something completely different in mind.

Jason pulled out his phone and dialed Tim's phone number just as Derek walked into their room. He sighed inwardly. He thought he would be able to speak to Tim privately. If he would've known, he would have just texted instead.

"Hey, Jay," Tim said half-asleep and yawned.

"Hey, darling," Jason said with a sly smile looking over at Derek and winking. Derek just chuckled under his breath and made his way to his bed. "I know it's kind of late but I had to hear your voice."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the wake-up call. What do you want?"

"Oh, that's what I love to hear, Tam-bear. So much love," Jason said with a cocky chuckle.

"Is someone listening?"

"You know I love you, babe," Jason said and looked over at Derek who'd placed some earbuds in and even from where Jason was sitting, he could hear the music.

"I take it that's a yes. What was the point of calling then?" Tim said and yawned again.

Jason let out an aggravated breath.

"Alright, he's giving me some privacy for a sec. I'm going to text you what I need. Think you can come down this way this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure." Tim yawned very loudly. Jason heard Tim's neck pop. He grimaced. "No prob."

"Great! See you then!"


End file.
